evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villainous Breakdown/Gallery
Gallery Images Prince_Aragon_Breakdown.jpg|Prince Aragon's villainous breakdown during his monstrous transformation. TheKillingJoke.jpg|The Joker's psychotic breakdown. Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown.png|Earl of Lemongrab's insanity after Finn and Princess Bubblegum escaped with Lemonhope. Blaineley's Breakdown.png|Blaineley's breakdown seeing, that Geoff and Bridgett have reconciled. Malware breakdown.png|Malware's breakdown before his death. Bebop and rocksteady 2012.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady's breakdown after mutation. Jerry reaction at Lint Loaf.png|Jerry the Belly Button Elf/Contorno's rabid breakdown when offered lint loaf. Tumblr_inline_nl9z87vvtT1rku3fs.jpg|Azula's breakdown, crying uncontrollably after Katara chains her to a grate. Thunderclap's_rage.png|Thunderclap's snapping at Coldfront and Downpour. Ratigan_(True_Form).jpg|Ratigan's breakdown as he loses his remaining sanity and transforms from a sophisticated rat to a savage rat. Hades Last Rage.gif|Hades' last breakdown after Hercules emerges from the river with Meg's soul. Heather_breakdown.png|Heather's rabid breakdown when her head is accidentally shaved off. Kenge's breakdown.png|Kenge's savage breakdown after Bunga call him a little lizard. Lord_Shen's_Breakdown.jpg|Lord Shen's breakdown. Smaug rage.png|Smaug's breakdown as result of being failed attempt to killed him that only did nothing but ruined his composures. Frollo's_Breakdown.png|Judge Frollo losing what little sanity he has left. Bill Cipher Ultimate Breakdown.png|Bill Cipher's ultimate breakdown after being outsmarted by Stanley and Stanford Pines. Fuzzy_Lumpkins_Berserk.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins' savage breakdown. Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7771.jpg|Queen of Hearts red in the face, losing her remaining sanity and threatening to behead Alice. Sunset Shimmer's Breakdown.png|Sunset Shimmer's breakdown after hearing Twilight being praised by her friends for standing up to her. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Prince John's breakdown as he discovers he burned his mother's castle in his blind rage. 359.jpg|Frank Grimes Sr. loses his sanity to Homer Simpson. Earthlings 276.png|Jasper's final breakdown as she becomes a Gem monster. Mansley launches the missle.jpg|Kent Mansley's breakdown as he orders the missile launch. Owari_28779.jpg|Shredder's breakdown during his attempt to kill Leonardo. King_Louie's_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|King Louie's monstrous breakdown. Lotso's_rise_to_power.jpg|Lotso snapping after sadistically abusing Big Baby for missing Daisy, as he shows his nihilistic hatred for all toys. Syndrome's_breakdown.jpeg|Syndrome's angry breakdown. Cozy Glow's breakdown.png|Cozy Glow's breakdown after her plan is thwarted by Young Six. Varian_Evil.jpg|Varian's breakdown. Clayton's_breakdown.jpg|Clayton's breakdown. Maleficent's_breakdown.jpg|Maleficent's breakdown. Little-erik.jpg|Young Erik Lensherr/Magneto's breakdown after witnessing his mother getting murdered by Shaw. I-Rex'c_villainous_breakdown.jpg|Indominus Rex's breakdown. Other-mother-final-form.jpg|The Bedlam's breakdown. IMG 20150712 000111.jpg|Ronno's childish breakdown. Scheck_roaring_with_rage.png|Scheck's raging breakdown seeing Arnold, Gerald, and Helga escape with the footage of him burning the document. Furioushans.jpg|Prince Hans' furious breakdown as he discovers that Elsa's escaped the dungeon. Drake's breakdown.jpg|Drake's breakdown in his final moment. Axe Crazy Rourke.jpg|Rourke beginning to lose his sanity as he grabs a fire axe to kill Milo. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9405.jpg|Rourke completely loses his sanity as he is transformed into a crystalized monster. Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|Mrs. Tweedy chasing after the chickens' escape plane in an insane fury. Darla's_Breakdown.jpg|Darla Dimple's breakdown as her attempts to sabotage Danny and his friends' performance backfire on her. Cruella-de-vil-4.jpg|Cruella de Vil's murderous breakdown as she chases the van with the Dalmatians inside like a maniac. Acnologia_breaks_down.jpg|Acnologia vows to destroy everything despite already annihilating all dragonkind. The Admin's fury.png|Romeo furious at Jesse and Jack (top right) for not being his friends, even though he himself took it way too far. Fusion_Zamasu_66.jpg|Fused Zamasu, losing to Future Trunks. 101_009.jpg|Scarlet Overkill's breakdown. Madness of Deathwing.jpg|Deathwing's breakdown. Captain_Underpants_2017_Screenshot_1236.jpg|Tippy Tinkletrousers' immature breakdown. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9157.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's enraged at his giant robotic self-replica being destroyed. Francis_Breakdown.jpg|Francis' breakdown as he confronts Tim and Boss Baby. Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2071.jpg|Smiler's villainous breakdown. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9390.jpg|Chantel DuBois' breakdown and escapes the snake house and chases after the animals in a maniacal rage. Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.26.45_PM.jpg|Douche's breakdown, declaring himself a god. Bloody_Breakdown.gif|The gory beginning of Backwater Gospel citizens' breakdown. Pennywise_breakdown.jpg|Pennywise/IT's violent breakdown as he is attacking The Losers. Storm_King_24.jpg|The Storm King's savage breakdown as he attempts to retrieve his staff. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Ernesto being furious to see Imelda stealing the spotlight as she sings "La Llorona" to the audience. Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8790.jpg|Dave's breakdown as he is about to launch himself at the Penguins and Medusa Serum Ray. Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.jpg|Leonard's breakdown. CapChef.jpg|Chef's vicious breakdown. Tord's_breakdown.PNG|Tord's breakdown after Tom threw a couch at his robot while telling a bad pun. Kylo_Ren's_Breakdown_1.jpg|Kylo Ren's breakdown. christine-5.jpg|Christine's villanous breakdown. GTY_carrie-movie2-cf-161028_4x3_992.jpg|Carrie White's infamous and deadly mental (and even spiritual) breakdown. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 8.56.56 AM.png|Margaret White's insanity, causing her to kill her own daughter Carrie. Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps_com-14948.jpg|Venom's villainous breakdown. X-24Logan.jpg|X-24's savage breakdown. Death-Note-Gif-Light-Yagami-Kira-Gets-Angry-The-Last-Episode.gif|Light Yagami's furious breakdown. Storks_Hunter_Angry_Stare.jpg|Hunter's breakdown. Up-disneyscreencaps.com-9954.jpg|Charles Muntz's breakdown. Carface_yelling_savagely.jpg|Carface yelling savagely. Fairy Godmother's breakdown.jpeg|Fairy Godmother's breakdown. AidenSkyCity1.jpg|Aiden's breakdown. Koba_shoots_at_apes.jpg|Koba's villainous breakdown as he loses his sanity while opening fire on Caesar and the other apes. Gumball TheEx 00099.png|Rob's breakdown. 13_039.jpg|Archibald Snatcher loses it as he tries to kill Eggs. Axlerodsbreakdown.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's villainous breakdown. TLCOB53.png|Black Hat's breakdown-style reaction towards Boxman's incompetence and failure. Screenshot (730).png|King Nixel's breakdown. 90_012.jpg|Trumper's breakdown. Black_Mask_Akechi.gif|Goro Akechi goes psychotic. Annie's laugh.png|Annie laughed out madly during her mental breakdown. Carlamutation.jpg|Carla Radames' breakdown. Mr._Ross'_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|Mr. Ross' villainous breakdown. The Trial Animation Blue dia it was a sword.gif|Blue Diamond's breakdown, emitting a blue aura that causes all present Gems to cry. Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7282.jpg|Mor'du's breakdown. Charming's breakdown.jpeg|Prince Charming's breakdown. AC8224AF-F093-417C-AD94-9CC4BE8423BC.png|Dylan Gould’s breakdown when he was kicking Sam in the head for a fight. 45FFF289-A89A-4AE9-9D75-A733E3B14A7D.png|Zoe’s breakdown when she lost their treasure after Alvin saves Jeanette. Hopper lunges at Flik.jpg|Hopper’s psychotic breakdown as he catches Flik. Starlight_Glimmer_Breakdown_S5E2.jpg|Starlight Glimmer's villainous breakdown. Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 1.55.04 PM.png|Lord Business' villainous breakdown as he erases Good Cop as judgement for Bad Cop's failure. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Rasputin throws a psychotic fit after his second plan to kill Anastasia fails. strickland_breakdown.png|Colonel Strickland's breakdown. Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|Edward Nygma's mental breakdown as he is placed in Arkham Asylum, thinking he is Batman after becoming an insane lunatic. ArchieEggmanBreakdown.JPG|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's psychotic breakdown. Cyclonus wielding axe-weapon.jpg|Cyclonus' breakdown. Snip20180406_12.png|The Ranch Hand's breakdown. Walking-dead-season-4-episode-6-governor-spoilers_0.jpg|The Governer's homicidal breakdown as he guns down all of his fellow Woodbury residents. Michael Huff's breakdown.jpeg|Michael Huff's comical breakdown in the SNL sketch "Schiller Visions: Hidden Camera Commercials". Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 4.19.38 PM.png|Dochuki attempting to kill Goemon and his friends after defeating his robot. Ganbare Goemon - Dero Dero Douchuu Obake Tenkomori (Japan) 2018-04-20 18.32.55.png|Bismaru Elegant about to destroy Impact. ToB_Teresa_Artwork.png|Teresa Linares attacking Velvet and her friends mindlessly after fusing with a Therion. 1-3ani-chinami-deathglare.gif|Dahlia Hawthorne glaring at Mia - one of the most serious and disturbing breakdown scenes in Ace Attorney GyakutenSaiban3-558.png|Dahlia Hawthorne's second breakdown - Her spirit screeched in agony whole being casted out from Maya's body after her defeat. AA_HD_Manfred_von_Karma_Breakdown_2.gif|Manfred Von Karma slamming his head against the courthouse's wall. Rumpelstiltskin's_angry_stare.jpg|Rumplestiltskin wearing his "angry wig". Akus_Breakdown.jpg|Aku's enraged breakdown when he was betrayed by Ashi. JansonVsTeresa.png|Janson's breakdown as he is about to kill Teresa to take the cure. Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 10.12.51 AM.png|Cobra Commander's villainous breakdown. lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|Bad Cop's villainous breakdown as he starts kicking the chair multiple times. Villainous Breakdown (Game Store Manager).png|Game Store Manager's breakdown, showing his evil side. vlcsnap-2018-06-18-13h17m39s47.png|Shan Yu's first breakdown. vlcsnap-2018-06-18-13h18m16s162.png|Shan Yu's second breakdown. vlcsnap-2018-06-18-13h16m56s110.png|Shan Yu's third breakdown. wyden_breakdown.png|Claire Wyden's breakdown. Vlcsnap-2018-07-25-17h59m17s169.png|Governor Ratcliffe's breakdown. O'Hare preparing the chase to destroy the Truffula seed.png|Aloysius O’Hare’s breakdown. Lola's_angry_glare.jpg|Lola's breakdown to Oscar for dumping her. Lord Farquaad's breakdown.jpeg|Lord Farquaad's villainous breakdown. Ursula's breakdown.jpeg|Ursula losing what very little sanity she has left after Ariel causes her to accidentally kill her beloved moray eels Flotsam and Jetsam. Bora_Ra_nak_sedut.png|Bora Ra's breakdown. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg|General Mandible losing his remaining sanity after Cutter turns against him and tries to help all the workers Mandible attempted to drown. Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9427.jpg|Tai Lung's breakdown. Perfect Cell's breakdown.jpg|Perfect Cell's villainous breakdown. Steele's_breakdown.jpg|Steele's breakdown. Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8078.jpg|The Toad's breakdown. titanic-movie-screencaps.com-16681.jpg|Cal Hockley's breakdown, as he steals Lovejoy's own pistol to kill Jack Dawson in front of several passengers. Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 7.54.40 PM.png|Von Vonce's breakdown. Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 8.00.14 PM.png|Bradley Buzzcut's raging breakdown as he preps to beat up Mr. Candy. Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10848.jpg|Judge Doom's totally insane breakdown. Yellosub7.jpg|The Chief Blue Meanie's mental breakdown. Ruber's fearsome cry.png|Ruber's breakdown when he unsuccessfully attacks King Arthur. File:Norman_Osborn_Angry.jpg|Norman Osborn screaming in rage after getting fired by the directors of Oscorp. Screen Shot 2018-12-20 at 3.36.48 PM.png|Imhotep's angry breakdown as he tries to fix Rick and Company for good after he was stripped from his immortal soul. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7318.jpg|Bill Sykes driving in his car like a maniac as he chasesFagin in his scooter along with Jenny, Oliver, and the gang. Videos Cal Hockley enraged when Jack and Rose are reunited at the Grand Staircase Ratchet and Clank Past 142 Poor Hardlight Sales|Gleeman Vox ranting about poor sales in Ace Hardlight merchandise. GOKUUUUU!!!! I Kamehameha Vs Merged Zamasu I ENGLISH I Episode 66 I Dragonball Super I English Dub|Zamasu's breakdown after he was defeated by Goku and he goes half corrupted. Balto-Fight Scene HD|Steele's breakdown from the ferocity of the blizzard. Hitler's Rant - Original Video without subtitles.|Adolf Hitler's breakdown after learning a general did not carry out a critical assault due to not having enough men. Spider-Man 1 (2002) - "You're out Norman" scene - Movie Clip|Norman Osborn screaming in rage after getting fired by the directors of Oscorp. Category:Galleries